Kurena
Kurena is a minor character who has so far only appeared in a flashback. She was one of Miroku's maids and housekeepers, looked after Teito when he was under Miroku's supervision, and was herself being supervised by Karu before his death. Appearance Physical appearance Kurena appears to be a fairly tall woman with a slim build. Her face is rather round, with a small nose, a small mouth and large eyes. Her hair is neck length and curled up at the sides, with a full fringe that reaches past her eyebrows. Clothing Kurena wears a typical maid uniform, consisting of a dark dress and a frilly apron. She wears bandages around her neck as a result of the injury caused by a former punishment that disabled her vocal cords. Personality Although she outwardly appears quiet and rather unemotional, Kurena was shown to be a kind and motherly person, being the one who looked after Teito. She can also be considered courageous and selfless, as she was willing to defy her superiors and let Teito escape despite knowing that she would be killed for doing so. Relationships With her superiors [[Karu|'Karu:']] Kurena appears to interact with Karu more than anyone else in the household. She is a little intimidated by him. However, Karu once told Kurena about Teito's whereabouts and hinted that Teito was doing well when he saw her looking at a photo of Teito, suggesting that he did not truly dislike her. It is likely that, as with Teito, Karu treated Kurena roughly in order to escape detection. Miroku Barsburg: 'Kurena and Miroku have not been shown interacting so far. However, considering that Miroku leaves Karu in charge of her and does not supervise her himself, it is possible that he is indifferent towards her, or uninterested in her activities. With others [[Teito Klein|'Teito:]] Kurena looked after Teito when he was under Miroku's care. She has a scar on her neck as punishment for her carelessness under her previous master. She cares for Teito a lot, as even after he has left the household, she still keeps all the gifts Teito brought her . Teito was shown to keep Kurena in his thoughts after deserting the military. She is the only female character in the series so far who's truly important to Teito, as she is the closest thing he has to a mother. Abilities When Teito tried to escape, Kurena stopped him at first (but then changed her mind when Teito pleaded with her, and moved out of the way). She was shown to be able to move so quickly that Teito almost did not see her at first, and Teito was running at the time. History Early childhood Little is known about Kurena's early years. Considering that she works as a servant, it is likely that she was born into a lower-class family. At some point in her life, she began working as a maid. Employment by a previous master According to Karu, while employed by a previous master, Kurena was careless (exactly how and why she was careless is unknown), and her throat was slit as punishment, rendering her mute. Employment by Miroku Barsburg After joining Miroku's household (exactly when this was is unknown), in addition to doing household chores, Kurena took care of Teito. Manga synopsis Kurena is seen in flashbacks of Teito's days as a sklave, where she is revealed to have been the only person to show him any kindness. When Teito attempted to escape, she made no attempt to stop him from doing so despite knowing the consequences. Kal then reminded Teito that if he escaped, Kurena would be killed for taking her eyes off him, stopping Teito's escape attempt. This prompted Teito to work harder so that he would be accepted into the military and she would be free. He also brought her many presents from the outside as she was not allowed to go outside herself. Kurena was later seen, present time, looking fondly at a picture of Teito, surrounded by all the little gifts he used to bring her, and smiling happily when Karu spoke to her about Teito. Quotes *'On your back, there are wings. Fly wherever you want.' (her last words to Teito, which she wrote on his hand) Trivia *Despite coming from a lower-class family, Kurena is literate, as shown when she was able to communicate a message to Teito through writing. *While her current status is unknown, she is likely to be alive-if she had died, Karu would have mentioned it to Teito. Site Navigation Category:Minor characters Category:Female Category:Human Category:Onetime characters Category:Neutral